Dusk Duet
by MRAZI
Summary: A werewolf and a vampire mistress. A tale of traition and possesion. What will happen when the ruler of the Kaioh lands finds the wounded and betrayed Tenoh heir?


Dusk Duet.

Chapter One.

She was running at her full speed trought the dark and snow covered forest, her nose could pick the smell of her chasers easily; they were less than 10 feets behind her, 4 of them counting her uncle, she willed her paws to go faster in a vain hope of outrunning them.

The cold air bitted her pelt as she dodged the trees in her path, where was she running to? She didn't know, but she had to find a way, any way to lose her hunters, other wise her uncle would ... no, she just couldn't stand the thought of it.

Several growls pierced the night as her speed started to decrease, she hadn't ate any decent meal since her father's death, she barely had streght to keep running, she could feel the shadows around her moving, she was doomed, her chasers were surronding her.

Rust at her left probably, Ivano at her right, and she could see in the dark a strong-like siluette running along Ivano's one, it was most likely Gaston, her uncle's strongest bastard thug, he probably was trying to get in front of her to stop her and give her uncle the ideal moment to attack her by the back, just like when they hunted.

Now she was the prey.

Gasping for air she accelerated and managed to barely avoid Gaston as he jumped from the shadows, barely missing an attack at her right side.

She managed to get ahead of them, but it was short lived, a medium size diagonal cliff apeared ahead of her, it was the first time in her life, or the second one, that she didn't measured her speed nor calculated her avance in her lands.

Still gasping she growled and jumped to a near rock, and to another and to another, slowly descending the rocky diagonal part.

In no time her persecutors went out from the shadows.

A very strong looking wolf, with dark brown pelt, blue shining eyes and a missing left ear was the first to run out of the shadows and growl ferously at her.

The second was a skinnier wolf with light brown pelt and yellow eyes; Rust, immediatly followed by Ivano a grey one with the same color of eyes.

They were all silenced when a big darker grey pelted wolf with shinning green eyes came to the edge of the cliff.

She bared her fangs at him as she tried desesperately to descend the cliff faster, he was his uncle; Wynn Tenoh, who with one sharp howl jumped, as she had done, to a near rock, making the other three wolves stare at him in awe before running back and towards any other possible way of descending the cliff to trap her.

She started to descend as fast as she could, losing her step every now and then, hurting herself with the hard rocks. However her uncle was not far behind her, being stronger and in a better health it was no surprise that he could climb down better than her.

In a desesperated move she jumped just when she was midway from the bottom, she ricocheted to another rock and then she fell on her side, it hurted like hell, she was sure she had broked something, but she didn't mind the burning pain, she got up a few moments later and started to run again.

She regreted having passed that cliff, that meant that soon she would be in a territory that was not hers.

Some moments passed, in her run she saw a relatively small stone rampart, the one that delimited her territory away from her neighboor's one.

Desesperated times call for desesperated messures. She jumped to a small rock formation near the wall and jumped in, she could already hear the barks of her persecutors, it seemed like if they had reunited.

Her view was foggy now, her respiration was fast and erratic and her body just couldn't run anymore.

Amist her gasps she picked up a strange scent in the air, it smelled of polished wood, animals, maybe horses, and something else.

She turned her head to her right and saw an elegant black carriage pulled by 4 amazingly big and dark horses in the distance.

She had barely the time to gap at it as she felt a hard shove at her side, she rolled in the snow and growled, looking behind her she saw Gaston who had a disturbing smile on his face, Ivano and Rust were at her sides and, in front of her, was her uncle, looming at her. He growled with power and self assurance.

She got up tremblingly and returned the growl; she wasn't going to be at his mecy, not now, not ever.

Rust's attack wasn't as unexpected, yet it was painful, she cringed as his fangs dug into her skin, destroying it, making a hole in her pelt, everything was spinning around her attackers, she couldn't see nor think in anything else, her reactions were instintive, she attacked Rust, but Wynn beated her to it, he gave a clean hit at the skinner wolf, making him back off, then he looked at the wolfess and gave a ferocious bite at her neck, as he failed to hurt her deeply as was his intention he took upon chocking her.

Her eyes glassed, her tongue darted out as she fought with desesperation to push her uncle away, yet it was all in vain.

She felt someone starting to mount her; the unberable weight on her almost uncouncious body made her realise that it was Gaston, the idiot was going to rape her as her uncle took her life.

She fought harder, her claws tearing in her uncle's dark grey chest, making him bleed, she squirmed like a worm out of the earth, no, she couldn't end like this.

She felt the strong-like brown wolf bite the nape of her neck to keep her in place.

It was all lost.

But something make her hunters stop, at first they growled at whatever had interruped them, but soon they only started to run. Barely concious the wolfess saw them jump the stone wall, not even daring to look back.

Gasping for the much needed air she closed her eyes and passed out.

...

An elegant dressed aquahaired lady with atonishing blue eyes and around her twenties descended of the carriage and went at her conductor's side.

- Victor? What was that? - The lady asked looking where the wolves had run to.

-A small pack of wolves infiltrating our lands, Mistress Kaioh, they seemed to forget where they were, they escaped upon seeing us. - Victor was an old looking man, with dark eyes, he was wearing grey clothes and a formal hat that covered her abundant grey hair, he had a whip in his left hand, in case he had to deal with those intruders.

The aquahaired girl walked towards the unconcious wolfess.

-They weren't just wolves...- She assured, kneeling in front of the unconcious animal.

-Mh, hard to know that Miss...- The conductor had to silence himself as she regarded at what he thought was a dead animal.

The before skinny and blood covered sandy pelted wolf was now a wounded and naked atheltic looking young girl, whose body was marred by bruises had two big wounds; one in her size and another in her neck, along many small ones.

-Werewolves. - The conductor scoffed as he walked towards the unconcious girl next to his mistress.

However as the Kaioh girl raised her hand he had no more option than to rest in his place.

The aquahaired one was checking upon the wounded girl, caressing her hair away from her face to take a better look at her, she still had some childish features, her hair was shortish, soft and sandy colored as her pelt had been, in her unconciousness she had not transformed her ears, therefore she looked rather inoffensive and strange sporting a pair of wolf ears in her head, her body was wounded and Michiru had localized at least two broken ribs in her not teared side. After a few minutes she stoped examining the girl and, lifting the young werewolf's chin, she opened her mouth, reavealing perfect teeth, exepting two pearl-like slightly larger fangs, with delicassy and gentleness she licked the blonde's troath clean, making the most vicious wound in it close at the touch of her saliva upon the damaged skin and sucessfully making the bleeding stop.

-Mistress? - the confused conductor called.- what should we do with her?-

The lady got a silk napking out and wiped her mouth delicately before resuming her caresses on the blonde's head, she was reflexionating.

Finally, she spoke.

-Bring her to the castle. - She said, getting up and carrying the taller and young werewolf in her arms.

-But Lady Michiru! - The grey condutor wasn't pleased. –It's...-

-She's in my territory, remember the first rule? "A werewolf intruding a Vampire's territory shall be under his or her will and rules, and viceversa", this is my territory, Victor.- She smiled at him gently, baring her fangs to state the second sentense.

Victor sighed regarding menancily at the blonde.

-I'm just saying, My Mistress, if she causes you any trouble, Walter, all the other servants and I will be more than pleased to rat her out...- She patted his whip in his hand before helping his mistress in the carriage.

A few moments later the carriage dashed in the snow. Inside it Michiru had the young werewolf in her arms and she was gently caressing her face with an artistic finger.

The Lycan's eyes opened slightly, revealing a pair of green eyes, blurred by tiredness and weakness.

The vampire smiled at the blonde as the taller girl closed her eyes again, her sandy wolf ears falling in submission, and her troath eminating a soft sound in the Lycan speech, before she lost conciouness again.

-Welcome to my lair, young pup. - The vampire said leaning back in her wine colored seat, soon she would be in her castle and she would be able to decide what to really do with this newcomer.

...

Three wolves stared at the stone wall before them, their ears flat against their skulls.

-I usually don't like others doing my job, nor do I like to have run ins with vampires...- The wolves looked behind them to find a strong looking man with darkish grey hair and green eyes. –But the job is done, that vampire will suck her dry for intruding, now, gentlemen, let's go, there's a pack of dogs who need to be taught who is the new Alpha here.-

The three wolves started to run towards the dark forest once again as the man looked at the vampire's territory.

-Farewell, Haruka, my dear niece.- He laughed in the night and started to run, his body changed fast into that of a wolf and so Wynn Tenoh took the leadership of the Tenoh clan of werewolves.


End file.
